


如果爱情不毁灭人

by FaustCrimson



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Canute is running away from everyone, M/M, except Thorfinn, kiss in the barn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson
Summary: 设定：原作向summary：托尔芬被要求去寻找他“失踪”的主君
Relationships: Canute/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Kudos: 10





	如果爱情不毁灭人

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [one collection for my Thornute fictions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697526) by [FaustCrimson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson)



**如果爱情不毁灭人，那它就死亡了。——毛姆**

最近，托尔芬讨厌被问到一个问题。

“克努特王子在哪里？”

“我他妈怎么会知道。”通常他会这样烦躁地回答。

“你该待在你的主君的身边。”其他人诧异地看着他，“这是你的职责，不是吗？”连阿谢拉特那个聒噪轻浮的老头都会说出这样一板一眼老学究似的话。

托尔芬不得不起身去寻找，尽管他也认为自己是保镖而非保姆，但此刻王子的安危对他来说的确至关紧要。

卧室、书房、浴室……他甚至在厨房门口转悠了一圈，始终没有找到一丝克努特的踪影。

——这该死的家伙会在哪儿？该不会被谁拐到林子里暗杀了吧。

托尔芬怒气冲冲地走在路上，忽然瞥见道路尽头一间常年无人值守的谷仓。那里除了谷物外别无他物，只有零星士兵会在附近巡视。要说难被人发觉的藏身之地，谷仓是个很好的选择。

不可能。他摇了摇头劝说自己。王子怎么可能会躲在那儿。

虽然这样想着，托尔芬还是半信半疑地走了过去，推开了谷仓那扇没有落锁的大门。

老旧的木门发出悠长沉闷的“吱呀”声。人影比本体更快一步踏入室内，成堆的稻草深处传来“簌簌”响动，像是敏感的小动物拼命刨向更深的洞穴，寻找着躲避危险的栖身之所。他能肯定里面确有活物。

托尔芬掏出匕首，悄悄地靠近了有动静的稻草堆。视线越过重重障碍，出乎所料地发现了那件眼熟的红色斗篷。

抵达盖恩斯伯勒后，克努特便将原先那件饱经风霜的斗篷脱下，换上了一件崭新的。不知为何这会儿披在身上的仍是那件旧斗篷。虽然在托尔芬看来，原来那件并没有什么破口，用来防寒保暖绰绰有余。他始终无法理解贵族们为什么一天不换新衣服就浑身难受。

克努特正把自己藏在新鲜的干草堆中，像是蜷缩在母亲子宫里的婴儿。这不像是一个王子会做的事情，更像个平凡农民或者牧羊人的儿子了。

“谁？”克努特听见靠近的脚步声，立刻警觉地发问。接着，一道强势的目光从湛蓝色的眼底溜了出来，凛然地落在了他的身上。

“是我。”托尔芬走上前去，一只手叉腰看他，“你在这儿做什么？”

“不关你的事。”认出来人是托尔芬后，克努特的情绪有明显的松懈，有些恹恹地说道，“出去，让我一个人待一会儿。”

托尔芬挑了挑眉毛，对这番命令毫无反应，仍旧不依不饶地站在那儿。他默不作声地吸了口气，奔波多时的烦躁感也跟着舒缓了许多。

这下那群家伙不会盯着他唠叨个没完了。

克努特的语气软和了些，仿佛是在恳求：“走开吧，让我一个人待一会儿。”

“不行。”维京男孩斩钉截铁地拒绝，“跟我回去。”

他顿了顿，皱着鼻子补充道：“我已经厌倦了不断有人询问我你到底在哪儿。”

克努特“咯咯”地笑了两声，似乎对他所处的“困境”感到万分愉悦，但很快又收敛了神色，坚持道：“离开这。”

托尔芬有些不悦，他蹲下身平视王子的眼睛：“我不明白你躲在这里做什么？这儿是谷仓，你们贵族为什么会跑到这种地方来？”最后一句话不免有几分讥诮的口吻。

王子不满地看了他一眼，无可奈何地说道：“你真是刻薄。”

“哈？”托尔芬翻了个白眼。

“算了，我也不是第一次见识到你的刻薄。”克努特从干草堆里坐起，整了整被弄乱的外袍，简单用手梳了梳头发。然而有一根稻草巧妙地潜伏在了金色的发间，未被人所发觉。

托尔芬本该放任看他的笑话，可还是不由自主地伸手，替他摘下了那根企图蒙混过关的稻草。

“谢谢。”王子干巴巴地说道。

托尔芬并不在意这份致谢，作势就要起来：“回去吧，别再乱跑了。他们只想看着你老老实实、安安全全地坐在椅子上。”

“不。”克努特依旧没有离开的意思，当着保镖的面耍起了脾气，“我要待在这儿。”

“随你吧。”托尔芬丝毫没有哄孩子的兴致，“我会通知他们你在这儿。”

“等等。”王子急忙拉住了他的手，“不准说。”

“为什么？”

“反正……就是不准说。”克努特的脸微微发红，懊恼地对托尔芬解释，“听着，我现在是他们的主君，任谁也不想看到自己的主君会有这样逃避的姿态。”

“既然知道不能这样做，那为什么要做？”托尔芬讽刺道。

克努特毫不畏惧地反唇相讥：“既然知道现在杀不了阿谢拉特，那你又为什么要做？”

这话戳中了托尔芬的痛点，他咆哮道：“我在尝试！”

“那么我也在尝试不再这么做。”克努特不假思索道。

维京男孩无话可说，他也不是第一次领教公主找借口的能力，只得低声咒骂了一句：“至少你下次逃避的时候找个不那么隐蔽的地方，我找你找得非常辛苦。”

“但你还是找到我了。”克努特用愉悦的声音轻快地说着，又重新倒回草垛里。

“谁知道你真的藏在这种地方。”托尔芬小声嘟囔。

“孩子总知道另一个孩子藏在哪儿。这是拉古纳尔说过的话。他在捉迷藏的游戏里从没找到过我，但只要派出另一个孩子，不一会儿就会发现我藏在哪儿。”克努特叹息着，大胆地在托尔芬面前坦率表露了自己的心迹，“我要是一个农民的孩子就好了。”

“可你是王子。”

“王子也会感到疲惫。”克努特闭着眼说道，“现在你是要继续听我抱怨，还是在我喋喋不休之前走开？”

“你只管说你的。”托尔芬也跟着躺了下来，一只手臂垫在了脑后，“我不想再出去被人追问你去哪儿了。”

王子又笑了起来，用着厌烦而疲倦的口吻絮絮叨叨跟他讲了许多事情。阴晴难测的斯韦恩王，乘船来到英格兰时曾经幻想过的北海巨妖，身边勾心斗角的家臣，以及登陆后目睹的无尽战火。

“战争到底哪里有趣了？”托尔芬打断道。

“是否有趣并不重要，没有意义才可怕。”克努特轻描淡写地说道。他转过身朝向托尔芬，察觉到动静后托尔芬也睁开眼看他。两个人就这样面对面侧躺着，灼热的鼻息、遥远的人统统近在咫尺。

“无论如何，战争都是毁人的。不管是胜者还是输家。”

托尔芬不知联想到了什么，若有所思地冷笑一声，很快回过神来，伸手摘下了王子鬓角的那根杂草：“又一根。”他的手没有马上从王子的头发上离开，反倒大着胆子在那柔软的脸颊上蹭个不停。

克努特没有挣扎，任由他安抚性地触摸自己的脸颊。那伤痕累累的手指像是边缘粗糙的树叶被风吹拂着擦过光洁如绸的肌肤，一种异样的温柔从此一路蔓延至颤栗的心脏，把看似清楚的一切全部搅乱了。

单纯的家伙。王子这般想到。真是个可怜可爱的蠢小子。没有第二个人会像他一样陪自己在草堆里打发时间，毫无目的和图谋地耐着性子听他讲述那些悬于心头的烦恼事。他大可畅所欲言，根本无需忧心托尔芬会向外人吐露一言半语。

“……所有接近我的人都另有企图，每个人都想从我身上得到一些好处。”克努特懒洋洋地说着，忽然轻声补充道，“除了拉古纳尔……和你。”

托尔芬嗤笑一声。

“你想从我身上得到什么呢，托尔芬？”他自言自语道。

维京男孩没有出声，依旧用堪称温和的手爱抚他的脸。克努特也伸出手摩挲着男孩杂乱的发尾。

他们四目交接，像是越过层层灌木终于与同类相遇的野兽，既小心又谨慎地触碰着对方，为找到同病相怜的另一个灵魂雀跃狂喜。

克努特吻住了他，中断了所有无休止的暧昧试探。托尔芬意外没有抗拒，自发地搂住他的腰坦然地接受并加深了这个亲吻。

王子受到了极大的鼓励，一个劲地在维京男孩身上寻求着更多的触碰，四肢不由自主地如藤蔓搬交缠而上，随后暗自收力。

托尔芬诧异地发现克努特的拥抱并没有想象中那般孱弱无力，相反充满着王族与生俱来的侵略性和占有欲，夹杂着未曾明了的渴求和依赖。他同样不甘示弱，硬气十足地回吻他，逐渐占了上风。

下腹的欲望在亲密的交缠中适时地昂起。莽撞的维京小子很快不安于品尝那绵软的唇瓣，转而用牙齿啮咬王子的耳垂和脖颈。

当两人的手即将遵从本能解开彼此的腰带，一个陌生的男声骤然响起，听声音已经离他们很近了：“谁在里面？”

克努特吓了一跳，他不能被任何外人见到这副模样，哪怕一秒钟也不可以，于是下意识攥住了托尔芬的衣服，把自己的脸埋进了男孩结实的胸膛里。

“赶他走。”他小声提醒道。

“我。”托尔芬恶声恶气地出声答道，“别进来！”

“为什么……啊，抱歉。”那人只瞧见托尔芬遮挡的人有一头漂亮的金发，误以为是某个美貌的女奴，条件反射地觉得托尔芬正在兴头上被自己打断了，不由打趣地大笑起来，“真是不易，托尔芬。你终于成为一个真正的男人了。”

“知道了就快滚。”他说。

“行行，我一小时后再来。”男人好心地将门带了上去。

被不速之客骤然打断，俩人面面相觑，谁也没了继续下去的心思。刚才那个荒唐的吻戛然而止得恰当好处，但身上的火苗却越烧越旺，带进来的冷风始终无法吹散那股意犹未尽的情欲。

“看来你终于找到一件有意义的事情。”托尔芬挖苦似的地说道，但言语间却没有刻薄的意味。

“见鬼去吧。”王子抓了一把稻草就往维京男孩身上砸。

托尔芬轻轻松松躲开了，顺手捞起几根准确无误的反击。两个幼稚的男孩就这样互相攻击着，在草堆中尽情打滚，释放着积攒多日的低靡情绪与压力。

“我感觉好多了。”即将惨败的克努特及时终止了这个实力差距悬殊的游戏，气喘吁吁地说道。

“那真是可喜可贺。”托尔芬古怪地说道。

“现在轮到你抱怨了。”克努特不以为意，转移话题道，“说说看，或许我能给你建议。当然如果是关于怎样杀死阿谢拉特，很遗憾我没法提供任何帮助。”

“我的确遇上件棘手的事情。”托尔芬慢悠悠地说道，“最近很讨厌一个人。他总是给我带来措手不及的麻烦。”

克努特叹气道：“我说了，我没法在‘如何杀死阿谢拉特’这个问题上给你任何帮助。”

“不是那个秃头。”

“噢？”克努特重燃了兴趣，“这个人还活着么？”

“当然活着！”托尔芬态度恶劣地说道。

“你竟然没有杀死他！”克努特难以置信地说道，“那你绝对把他狠揍了一顿。”

“我什么都没做！”维京男孩语气不善地为自己辩解。

克努特半开玩笑似的夸张说道：“你一定是爱上他了。除此之外我想不到有什么理由能让你手下留情。”

“什么？不。”托尔芬矢口否认，随后又迷惘地说道，“我不知道。”

他想了想继续道：“他是个自私的家伙，总爱讲一些自相矛盾的话，表现得言行不一。 _我不能忍受他，一想到他就感到万分恼火。_ ”

“可一旦他不见， _我又一直想念他。_ ”*

“那你就是爱他。”克努特精准咬住了关键字，坚定地说道。

“也许。”

“他是谁？”王子凝神屏气，神色郑重地问道。

托尔芬得意地扬了扬嘴角：“我不会告诉你。”

“尽情藏着你那点可怜的小秘密。我才不在乎。”克努特轻哼一声，“战争毁人，爱情也毁人。”

“如果爱情不毁人……”

“那也不会比现在更遭。”克努特截过他的话头，拖长声音说道，“我还是第一次被骂‘自私又虚伪’，从来没人敢这样骂我。”

“纠正一点。我没有骂你虚伪。”

“你有。”

托尔芬没有反驳，握着王子的肩膀倏然将他摁回了草堆里：“你还没有回答我，如果爱情不毁人，那会发生什么事？”

“你猜猜看？”

托尔芬目不转睛地盯着他看，像是今天非要得出一个答案来。他低头试图用几个吻撬开王子的嘴，一只手则钻进斗篷底下来回抚摸克努特温暖的后背。

王子金色的眼睫颤动着，像是呵气成雾的凛冬清晨，被冰冷水雾亲吻过的鸟羽。他漂亮坚毅的眼底被塞得满满当当，此时此刻此地，皆是一人清晰的倒影。

托尔芬隐约意识到克努特为什么选择躲在这儿了。外面的世界辽阔远大，有着太多事太多人。而小小的谷仓装不下这些，仅容得下区区两人。朦胧犹豫的爱与刻骨复杂的恨，在这狭窄的空间里被完整剖开示众，每一条血管每一根神经都一目了然，无论藏匿了多少不为人知的小心思统统无所遁形。

“看来你已经知道答案了。”克努特轻声说道。

“我想是的。”托尔芬从地上爬起，顺手拉了王子一把，压低声音道，“我也想好了要从你这儿得到什么。”他直白坦荡的目光可以称得上下流了。

王子刚想羞恼地开口斥责这过分赤裸的眼神，维京男孩便迅速提议道：“要回去么，他们迟早会找到这儿来。”

“等一下。”

克努特耐着性子一点点摘去身上的稻草，来回梳了好多遍头发，确保不会有任何一根草蒙混过关。

拾掇完自己，他看向一旁已经等的有些不耐烦的托尔芬。对方乱糟糟的发间尚且有不少漏网之鱼。

“过来，你头上还有很多呢。”他无奈地伸手替托尔芬打理起来。

“也不知道是谁硬要躲进稻草堆里。”托尔芬撇了撇嘴，但还是顺从地走了过去。

待确定彼此身上没有遗漏别的痕迹后，他们终于迈向了出口。

踏出房门前克努特仿佛刚刚想起什么似的，连忙警告道：“一切都是秘密，托尔芬。一个字都不准带出去。”

“也不准在外人面前用那样露骨的眼神看我。”他再三强调道。

托尔芬不屑地“哼”了一声，伸手大大方方地摸了摸他湿漉漉的眼睑下方，粗糙的指腹轻轻擦过柔软的唇瓣：“你指的什么？我那可怜的小秘密？”

“没什么。”克努特别过脸去，压低声音道， “晚上。”

“晚上？”托尔芬咀嚼着字眼意味不明地问道。

“晚上。”克努特加重语气重复了那个词，紧接着说道，“跟我来，接下来还有很多事要做呢。”

“是呀。”托尔芬学着他拖长声音道，“的确有很多事要做。”

克努特无比感谢他的长发，至少他红透了的耳尖不会被那个讨厌鬼看到。

然而意想不到的是，就在门被推开的那刻，托鲁克尔洪亮的声音几乎响彻整个营地：“托尔芬，听说你变成真正的男人啦。让我看看这位令你神魂颠倒的金发女士是谁……嘿，王子为什么跟你一起出来了？”

爱情的的确确是毁人的。

-FIN-

Faust

2020/4/4

***“** **你非常爱他吗？”**

 **“** **我不知道。我不能容忍他，我对他恼火，我又一直想念他。”**

**"Do you love him very much?" I asked at last.**

**"I don't know. I'm impatient with him. I'm exasperated with him. I keep longing for him."**

**——** **威廉·毛姆（William Somerset Maugham）《刀锋》（The Razor's Edge）**

**译者：王纪卿｜中国友谊出版公司**


End file.
